kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Epiri(geocities.com/Arvaniti Alba)
Epiros ( Epirus ) is located in southwestern part of Balkan Peninsula. It is bordered on the west by the Ionian sea and on the east by the Pindos mountains all the way to Gulf of Amvrakiki. The Pindos mountains separate the province of Epiros from the provinces of Macedonia, and Thessaly. The province of Epiros consists of four prefectures: Jannina, Preveza, Arta, and Thesprotia. Jannina is the largest prefecture by the means of population and geographical size.Cultivated land in the area is the valley between the mountains which are mostly suitable for pasturing sheep and goats. The soil is relatively rich in nutrients and added with the rich agricultural and organized farming practices, and the productivity of the area is high. There are although olive tries and orange farms, but the cultivation of corn and tobacco is very popular. The famous Dodoni dairy factory is situated in the outskirts of Ioannina City as well as many trout farms. There are some marble quarries too. The mountainous nature of Epir offers mountains in all sizes, crystal clear streams and springs, gorges and valleys that are spectacular. The seaside and its beautiful beaches are not far away either. Epir is the most mountainous region with its highest peak, Smolik with a height of 2637 m, and thus the rainfall of the region is the greatest in the mainland. Due to the mountains and high annual rainfall, Epiros is very rich in flora and fauna out of which many are indigenous only to Epiros and sometimes to a single mountain. From plant species, it could be mentioned some rare pine trees and many flowers of the area. There are almost 2000 different flora species in Epiros. There are still many forests in Epiros that offer home to various species of animals and vegetation that often have disappeared from the rest of the world. Some examples would be bears, wolves, lynxes, eagles, wild goats, etc. Epirus was called “Apeirahs” from the Doric word “apeirahs” and the Aeolian word “aperas, “ both meaning something to give and hit. In today Albanian language the meaning of Aperirhas comes from two Tosk dialect words “Ape” meaning have you seen, and “rahs” meaning hit. Epirus appeared as a result of the language differences over the ages. The name Epirus is derived from Albanian Tosk dialect words, “Epe” meaning you saw, and “rash” meaning I have fallen or hit. Rash and Rus are differences due to the ancient writings and new Albanian writings. The Jonian sea region was inhabited by Doric people. The name “Jon” is derived from Albanian word “Jon” meaning mine or it is mine. The other toponym of cities and the names of villages have meaning in Albanian language. For Example, Arta in Albanian language means golden, Janina means does not care, Parga means having money or rich, Preveza, meaning I have cut the egg, Koronisia meaning start to cut, Petas meaning a pizza or similar to pita in Albanian, Himara meaning we have entered the valley or gold, etc. The history of Epirus starts in early stages of the human creation. The life in Epirus, was of farming, hunting, and fishing. Some archifact found in the region of Epirus date from 500 000 years. A long history of development from the first farmers of the Neolithic time 7000 BC. Early Bronze Age (3500-2000 BC) –– copper metallurgy, alloying, proto-urbanism, long term crops (olives and grapes) regularly cultivated, short and long range trade regular. Late Bronze Age (1600-1050 BC) –– ‘‘new’’ palaces in Epir, shaft graves, palaces and fortresses in the mainland: trade with other parts regularly. Stavron (65BC-23AD), the great geographer of the ancient period wrote, “Following the ancient Genc (Illyrian King) route eastward from Epidamnos (Dyrrakhion) or Today’s Durrësi, Albania, and Appolonia, today’s Vlora, Albania on the right the various Epir’s nations are located, all around bathed by the Ionian Sea and the Gulf of Ambracia, and on the left, the mountain range of Illyrian. Epirus, whose civilizing center was the most ancient and venerable of the oracles, the Dodonian Oracle, includes the northwest section from the Gulf of Ambracia to the Genousos River. The most important Epirus tribes were the Ambracia, Athemani, Omphali, Amphilokhi, Molssosi, Tymphaeusi, Paroraeani, Thesproti, Kestrini, Chaoni, Antitani, Arvantis, and the Apolloni. The capital of ancient Epirus was Ambarisia or todays Himara. Ambarisa derives from Albanian word or name Ambar meaning place for storing the corn, wheat, and other foods, and the place of horses. The most eminent and popular king of Epirus was Pyrrhos, son of Aeakides, the great King of Epirus who lived between 318-275BC, and he united all the tribes into one powerful and unique kingdom which extended northward to the mouth of the Mati River, north of Epidamnos (Dyrrakhion). Pyrrhos, the first of all was to diagnose the danger threatening Epirus from the Romans, so he called Illyrians to protect them. The kingdom of Illiricum had sent fleets of Pirates. Travelling in 280 BC across the Ionian Sea at the invitation of the Tarantineans, in order to achieve the salvation of the Epirus, he wrote the ultimatum to the Romans, “ I shall not allow you to desert the land of our allies, neither to snatch the Epirus cities, nor to subdue the free people either, but with arms in hand I shall restrain you from plundering the whole Italy and exploiting its’ population as slaves.” In 281 B.C., King Pyrrhus of Epirus landed on the southern Italian shore with 20 elephants and 25,000-30,000 men to defend his fellow Illyrian speakers in Sicily and ranged an offensive against Roman domination. While Pyrrhus won the first battle, he lost half his men. Soon, the help arrived. The army of additional 15000 men lead by the Illyrian military general of that time, Cinas made possibly to Pyrrhus to capture more cities in the southern of Rome.